


Ceaseless

by Linea



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, DCU
Genre: Bottom Bruce, M/M, Nipple Play, Superman Lives, Top Clark
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7669498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linea/pseuds/Linea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>正联预告的本蝙真是太美味了，于是来了大搞本蝙第二弹。以及，这真的是篇雷文。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ceaseless

标题：Ceaseless  
　　  
　　配对：Clark/Bruce  
　　  
　　分级：NC-17  
　　  
　　警告：OOC  
　　  
　　备注： BvS背景，发生在大超复活之后。大搞本蝙第二弹。

　　  
　　Clark从一片黑暗中醒来，仿佛置身于漫无边际的虚无之中，连一丝光明也不曾进入。他能够嗅到稀薄空气中的泥土气味，被雨水冲刷到疏松柔软，冰冷的雨滴渗透进黑色的土壤里，潮湿阴冷到令人想起他曾经造访过的某个被遗忘的荒芜星球，触目之间皆是纯黑的幻影与细小的尘埃。他动了动手指，僵硬的骨节咔咔作响，血液在皮肤底下渐渐回暖，让那点微弱的力量从他的指间慢慢复苏，再次握紧成坚硬的拳头。他企图从这个密封的棺椁里挣脱，完全将死亡置之脑后，这对于曾经的他来说无疑轻而易举，可在他从无数个永无止境的暗夜里骤然苏醒之后，他身上的能量几乎已经全部耗尽，现在的他与任何一个虚弱的凡人无异，没有超级力量，没有超级速度，没有热视线和透视眼，有的只是本能——他还能听到声音，从很遥远的地方传来，或许是几英里之外，又或许是几百英里之外，Clark并不确定，可那个声音却足以令他安心。  
　　  
　　那是心跳声，平稳而有力，却并非源自Martha或者Lois，甚至不属于他熟识的任何一个女性。可是他熟悉这声音，在遇见Bruce之后他曾在无数个夜晚悄悄谛听哥谭方向的心跳声，就像这声音一样沉郁低缓，犹如一颗小小的石子激起月光下的海浪，闪光的泡沫漫过浅滩。在唯一感官的支配下，他回想起了Bruce Wayne，那个他并不了解却可以无条件信任的男人，并无比肯定地确认了一个事实——这的确是属于Bruce的心跳，准确无疑，他能够记起这段心跳的每个频率每段波长，与他耳边听到的声音完美契合，精确得挑不出一丝区别。他并不明白自己为何会听见Bruce的心跳声，可是他知道这声音会支撑着他击穿厚重的棺椁，刨开污浊的泥土，让他挣脱死亡逃离黑暗，重新走向他的世界。  
　　  
　　Clark干枯如朽木的喉咙里再一次发出了声音，却是足以撕裂这死寂的低吼，伴随着捏紧的拳头，暴起的筋络，紧咬的牙关，他发力挣脱，一束微弱的光线从细小的裂缝透进来洒在他的皮肤上，好像那就是耶稣重临人间时所带来的第一道圣光。  
　　  
　　——他知道曙光已近了。

　　  
　　这的确是黑夜与黎明的分界线，只不过黑夜拖长了尾巴。  
　　  
　　Bruce回到韦恩庄园时已近夜阑，哥谭市上空的月光被云层过滤成银灰色，几颗黯淡的星辰在乌黑的浓云周围若隐若现，仿佛随时就要消失不见。穿过安静的回廊，他走回了自己的房间，站在盥洗室那面偌大的镜子前清洗着自己的面容——下颌处多出来的一道伤痕是他招募Arthur Curry所付出的代价，而那个奇特的陌生人也因此加入了他的队伍，得以与他并肩作战。而另一个人——Barry Allen是个有意思的家伙，他速度很快，并且总是充满活力。他聚集了一些能人异士，将他们组成了一支队伍，只是为了兑现当初在超人墓前许下的诺言。  
　　  
　　他曾经相信奇迹会出现，为此他等待了太久。  
　　  
　　他希望对方归来的那天可以不用独自背负拯救世界的使命，不用再次像当初那样选择自我牺牲。  
　　  
　　可是对方并没有如他所期待的那样复活过来，更没有像当初那样以Clark Kent的姿态出现在他眼前——他死了，灵魂沉睡在堪萨斯一望无际的金色旷野里，宁静而安稳，就如一个普通人类那样安息。  
　　  
　　当Bruce回想起他们之间的针锋相对和彼此亲密的那些瞬间，他总会收敛起作为蝙蝠侠的那一面，单纯以Bruce Wayne的视角去回忆关于对方的所有细节。  
　　  
　　他有一双天空般的眼睛。他的手总是很有力。他的嘴唇总是带着咖啡的苦味。  
　　  
　　他在做爱的时候总是喜欢花上很多时间去亲吻他身上的伤疤。他不需要呼吸，却总是在进入他身体的时候低低地喘气。  
　　  
　　Bruce在床上躺下来，记忆中鲜活的片段让他加深想象，他闭上眼睛，修长手指滑向腿间握住已经半勃的阴茎，沿着那挺立的形状轻轻套弄。可是这样的触碰并不能让他的欲望得到一星半点的纾解，他渐渐扣紧了关节，又狠又重地顺着滚烫的柱身上下撸动，指腹按压着那欲望顶端的铃口，让它变得坚硬胀大冒出前液。很快的，他的掌心变得湿滑黏腻，手指上沾着温热的体液，接着他分开双腿，挪动手指，将指尖探向那隐秘的所在，脑中挥之不去的仍然是对方的面容。  
　　  
　　他模拟着氪星之子的动作，手指在那紧致的后穴边缘来回搔刮，再小心翼翼的慢慢进入。这个过程漫长而煎熬，那感觉也丝毫不像那个人本身带给他的——那非人类的手指是那么强壮，灵巧，骨节粗大，总是能那么精准地触摸到最敏感的一点，让他弓起脊背，紧绷着肌肉发出难耐的低吼。Bruce细碎地呻吟着，将理智完全交给双手，纤长的指节在甬道内慢慢深入，碾过脆弱的腺体，就那么频繁地刺激着自己的身体，将自己最不为人知的一面暴露在黑夜里，嘴唇颤抖着，吐出那个魔咒一般的名字。  
　　  
　　“Clark，”Bruce的眼角渗出生理性的泪水，也不知是不是因为情欲作用。 “Clark。”他一遍遍地重复着这个名字，似乎像是想把对方生前没有叫够的份统统补回来，空气在他肺叶里慢慢散去，被夺去呼吸的感觉就像溺亡在一片深不见底的海里。  
　　  
　　这时，他看到窗外的月光亮起来了，乌云散去，璀璨的星光坠落在他眼中。银白光线之下，有个高大的身影轻轻地降落在了他家阳台上，抬手推开了阻隔在他面前的窗户。

　　  
　　Bruce看到一双蓝眼睛，在月光下光辉灿烂，蓝得纯粹而通透，总令他想起大都会的天空。  
　　  
　　此刻的Clark看上去的确像是从光里来，浑身上下被光芒环绕着，耀眼如同一尊白银雕琢的神像。他赤裸着上半身，遒劲的肌肉被光线勾勒出利落的线条，胸口的疤痕已经完全愈合，却仍然醒目而分明。Bruce看着他朝自己一步步走近，深邃的面部轮廓被月光逐渐照亮，露出棱角分明的下颌和微微上翘的嘴角——他在微笑，看起来温良无害，而他嘴边旺盛的胡须和过长的头发让他看起来有些狼狈，就像个被扔到荒岛上劫后余生的可怜虫。Bruce深深吸了口气，却仍然一言不发，只是盯着对方在他床边坐下来，骨节分明的手指钻进凌乱的被褥，在这层单薄的织物底下缓缓滑动，无声朝他逼近。  
　　  
　　“我还以为你会有很多问题想问我，Wayne先生。”Clark的嘴唇也逼近了他，在贴上他的肌肤之前絮絮低语，“还是说……你不太欢迎我来？”  
　　  
　　Bruce舔了舔嘴唇，湿滑的舌尖润湿了干燥如沙漠的唇瓣，又很快地缩回了双唇之间——他在不知所措的时候总会这么做，可这种时刻对于他来说寥寥无几，作为蝙蝠侠的那一面不允许他将弱点展现在他人面前，他必须时刻保持冷静睿智，维持那漆黑的完美伪装。可是Clark Kent是个例外，他们互相了解彼此的弱点，他总是能轻易地搅乱他，就像搅乱漩涡中心的海水。他能感觉到Clark的手指攀上他的肌肤，沿着那些伤痕慢慢下滑，掠过那些隐秘的曲线，裹住那根悄然挺立的阴茎。  
　　  
　　“该死。”Bruce倒吸了一口冷气，终于开口，却是一句强硬的命令，“如果不想被氪石攻击的话，你最好赶紧放手。”  
　　  
　　“可是你想要我，我知道的，”Clark温柔地说，并没有像Bruce命令的那样松开手指，“你想要我，所以我就来了。”  
　　  
　　“你在说什么胡话，我根本不知道你还……”Bruce矢口否认着，视线悄悄落在对方鼓起的裤裆上，艰涩地咽了咽口水，又将目光移向别处。  
　　  
　　“现在你知道，这就够了，”Clark压低了声音，呼吸变得厚重，“我能够听到你的心跳，你血液流动的声音，它变得又急又快——你在心虚，Bruce，在我面前你无须隐瞒。”  
　　  
　　“你应该放尊重点，Kent。”Bruce冷着声音，强撑着最后一丝理智，“你虽然有超能力，可没法看透我的心思，在你面前我的确没有隐瞒的必要，因为我并没有那样去想。”  
　　  
　　“可是，我听到了你的声音。”Clark突然覆上他的身体，嘴唇压下来，带着太阳般灼热的温度，“你叫了我的名字——不是‘超人’，不是‘Clark Kent’，更不是‘Kal-El’，你叫我‘Clark’，重复了很多遍，我听得一清二楚。”  
　　  
　　Bruce震惊地望着他，仿佛被窥破了天大的秘密——如果有人把他的秘密身份公之于众，他的惊讶程度也不会超过此时此刻。他的手指紧紧地揪着床单，紧闭的嘴唇很快接受了这个不容抗拒的吻，Clark在吻他的时候闭上了眼睛，浓密的睫毛轻触着他的眼睑，湿热的呼吸喷洒在他肌肤上，就像烈火，几乎要把他烫坏了。  
　　  
　　“而且，我知道你还会做些什么，”Clark的嘴唇离开他的唇瓣，慢慢挪向灰白的鬓角，印下细碎的亲吻，却没有停下手中的动作——他的手指顺着挺翘的臀部曲线熟稔地朝后滑去，掠过湿软的穴口，指尖微微探入，“就像这样，Bruce，我不在的时候，你就这样玩着自己。”  
　　  
　　“住口……”Bruce呻吟着，感觉脑中紧绷的最后防线正在慢慢瓦解。他没办法拒绝Clark的任何触碰，那些手指就像有魔力一般很快勾起了他的身体记忆——他能感觉到它们就在他体内扩张探索着，并渐渐朝他的深处滑去，而对方的嘴唇也没有闲下来，又开始专注于他身上那些肉眼可见的伤疤。“你身上的伤痕又变多了。”Clark吻着Bruce的脖颈，伸出舌尖轻轻地舔掉了皮肤上渗出的汗珠，又很快吻上下颌上的那道疤痕，“这条是新的，甚至还没有结痂。”  
　　  
　　“这很正常。”Bruce漫不经心地回答道，“实际上我认为它值得。”  
　　  
　　“我多希望我能在，”Clark低声道，语气似有不甘，“要是我在，你能少受很多伤。”  
　　  
　　Bruce一时语塞，却伸出了手臂，手指深深插入Clark过长的头发里，发出一声长长的叹息。“这不能怨你，”他说，嘴唇主动贴上了Clark的，声音却变了调，“别忘了，我身上那道最深的伤疤还是你留下的。”  
　　  
　　“噢……我很抱歉。”Clark真诚地说着，蓝眼睛里满是歉疚，“只不过当时你都不肯听我解释，我都不知道该怎么让你冷静下来。”  
　　  
　　“我知道，”Bruce回答，却在那个瞬间有一种吻上那双蓝眼睛的冲动，“那也是我这辈子做过的最后悔的决定之一。”  
　　  
　　“拉奥啊……我从来不知道你会这么想。”Clark惊讶地望着他，湛蓝的双眼中的光芒更甚，灼热得几乎要将他们之间的空气点燃了，“当我刚从坟墓里醒来的时候，我听到了你的心跳，当时我真的高兴坏了，因为我知道了自己应该要做什么。”  
　　  
　　“我想，我应该尽快回到你身边。”  
　　  
　　氪星之子这样说着，手指抚摸着哥谭骑士的脸颊，渐渐加深了这个吻。

　　  
　　Bruce仰着脖子，汗水淋漓，凸起的喉结上下滑动，吞咽着哽在喉间的紧张和期待。这次他终于没有挣扎，没有抗拒，卸下了所有的防备和戒心，任凭那双宽大的手掌在他的肌肤上逡巡爱抚，如同在这上面埋下火种，席卷着情欲的烈火几乎要从他的血液深处燃烧起来。他感觉到Clark的手指轻易地探入了他的睡袍下摆，掠过大片光裸的肌肤，紧贴着那些细密的伤疤和划痕上移到胸膛，手掌包裹住那块饱满的胸肌不轻不重地揉捏，直到那块肌肤染满潮红，柔软的乳尖也变成羞耻的粉色。  
　　  
　　这个正直过头的年轻人再次在他面前显露出了完全不同的一面，仿佛是潜藏在外星基因里的邪恶人格在作祟，让那双纯粹的蓝眼睛也染上了更深的颜色。Clark的嘴唇烫得惊人，正埋在他的肌肤上，舌尖扫过淡色的乳晕，围着逐渐挺立的乳头来回打转。他的手指紧紧揪着Clark凌乱的头发，指节缠绕着那些卷曲的、乌黑的发梢，却还是忍不住在对方含住他的乳尖时尖叫出声——Clark吸吮着他，唇齿之间发出放浪而淫靡的水声，却依旧用那标志性的无害眼神望进他水气弥漫的眼睛里，仿佛他真的是某种有求必应的神祇，正无私地回应着Bruce的所有祈祷。  
　　  
　　Bruce发着抖，咬着嘴唇，胸前被对方舔舐得湿漉滑腻，屁股被人捏在手里，一副任人鱼肉的模样丝毫不像平素里那个严肃冷峻的蝙蝠侠。Clark似乎极为迷恋这样的他，忍不住用强壮的双臂紧紧缠住他，低下头去吻他被汗水濡湿的嘴唇和下巴，用那种陶醉在美梦里的语气不断地重复着他的名字。“你真是不可思议，”小镇男孩用无比敬畏的语气惊叹着，湛蓝的双眼里饱含着那么多就快要倾泻而出的爱意，“我多么想就这么要了你——全部，以我想要的方式，让你从内到外满满地被我占据着。”  
　　  
　　“操你的……Clark……操你的……”Bruce的声音发软，听起来毫无威慑力，却前所未有的诱人，“与其废话，不如就按你想的那样干我……”  
　　  
　　Clark瞬间睁大了眼睛，一脸不可置信地盯着身下的男人，那个不可一世的亿万富翁，花花公子，黑夜的影子，罪犯的噩梦……所有的身份，此刻不过是一个凡人而已。可这个瞬间对于他来说意义非凡，Bruce从来没有这样过，他沉稳持重，态度强硬得像块钢板，一直主导着他们之间的关系，然而现在却放下了长者的姿态，以独特的方式发出难以抑制的乞求。  
　　  
　　“……我可以？”Clark习惯了得到允许之前小心翼翼地请求，却收获了对方紧皱的眉头。  
　　  
　　“干我。”Bruce斩钉截铁地说着，声音不容辩驳。  
　　  
　　随之落下来的是狂乱无序的亲吻，就像风暴打翻了船只一般彻底搅乱了Bruce。Clark抽离了他缠在睡袍上的腰带，将它随手扔在地上，接着分开了那双修长的腿，将一个个湿漉漉的吻印在对方肌肉遍布的大腿内侧。最后一个吻落在Bruce的大腿根部，接着，Clark的鼻尖掠过那丛浓密的毛发，深深吸气，将更多的吸吮献给了对方的左边囊袋，同时又往Bruce的后穴里塞了两个指头。“感觉到了吗，Bruce？”Clark轻笑着，舔干净了前端渗出来的那点前液，“你的这里已经为我准备好了。”  
　　  
　　“该死的，不用你来提醒。”Bruce狠狠瞪了他一眼，却被对方突如其来的挺入打乱了所有步调——那粗大的，滚烫的氪星家伙挤入了他的体内，却比以往的任何一次都要凶狠得多，正在他的甬道里长驱直入，不容抗拒地搅动着，将他从内到外地侵占掠夺。他的声音因为过于激烈的冲撞顶弄破碎成片，所有的呼吸化作了虚无缥缈的雾气，可对方看起来并没有放慢速度的打算，仍旧死死地掐着他的腰，往他的后穴里粗暴地抽送，好像恨不得在他的体内和他完全交融，在深处留下永不磨灭的标记。  
　　  
　　Clark在那么彻底地操着Bruce的时候低下头来吻他，浓密的睫毛上洒满光粒，柔软的鬈发轻扫着他的脸颊，火热的嘴唇贪婪地品尝着他唇间苦涩又甜蜜的味道，又让他想起最初的那个夜晚他教导着对方应该怎么接吻的时候——现在的Clark显然已经学得很好了，光是唇齿交缠的感觉就能轻易令他兴致高涨，那条灵活的氪星舌头舔过他嘴里的每一个角落，将最为诚实的接触与气息全部交付于他，同时也在拼命感知着他的内在。  
　　  
　　Bruce顺从地回应着这个完全覆盖在他身上的人，双手穿过对方的腋下，一遍又一遍地抚摸着他赤裸的背。银白的月光流淌在那些起伏的骨骼和肌肉之间，描画出优美的线条，也从他的指间悄然蔓延开来，消失在两具身体的交合之处。被情欲支配的他根本无暇分心，只是深深地望着那双蓝眼睛，嘴唇开合，却终究没有说出一句话。  
　　  
　　“Bruce？”Clark很快察觉到了他的异样，蓝眼睛里的深色渐渐退去，又变回了那副温良无害的模样。  
　　  
　　“不……”Bruce的声音嘶哑含混到几乎要听不见，这时的Clark再次感受到了超级听力的好处，忍不住集中精神想要听清楚他的话。  
　　  
　　“不要……总是那么……温柔……”  
　　  
　　Clark愣住了，有些出神地盯着Bruce狭长的棕色眼睛，有意无意地在里面找寻着什么东西，可Bruce却用手臂挡住了自己的眼睛，好像只有这样才能掩盖他眼神里流露出的脆弱。  
　　  
　　“别看我。”  
　　  
　　强硬的命令。  
　　  
　　“天啊，我是不是做错了什么。”Clark看着自己的双手，有些不知所措的喃喃自语，下一秒却被Bruce主动堵住了嘴唇，震惊得无法发出声音。  
　　  
　　“我真是……我都不敢相信……”Bruce翕动嘴唇，说着那些细碎的、漫无边际的话，却全都精准无误地砸进Clark的脑子里，“你是真的吗？我无法控制自己不去那样想……我都不知道自己是不是在做梦，我很害怕，害怕只要梦醒了你就不在了。”  
　　  
　　Bruce Wayne完全失控了。Clark清楚地看到一滴眼泪从他微红的眼角滑落，顺着脸颊慢慢滑向下颌，最终沁入被单里的棉絮深处。  
　　  
　　“你没有做梦，Bruce，”他以一种严肃认真的口吻解释着，俯下身舔掉那些斑驳的泪痕，“这是真的，我是真的，如果你不相信，我就会一直操你，操到你的身体一直能感觉到我的存在……我就在这里，哪也不去。”  
　　  
　　“来吧，在我改变主意之前，”Bruce闭上眼睛，语气虔诚到像是膜拜神祗，“就只是……别停，别停，别停。”  
　　  
　　感谢拉奥。在太阳出来之前，至少是Bruce喊停之前，他是没打算停下来的。

　　  
　　-FIN-


End file.
